Half-Alv Vampanella
by Sohara Mitsuki
Summary: She was dead, Swimming in the pool of Void waiting to be consumed, however Something change, she no longer need to be alone in that world, she will be here in this new world with her 'Family'. Powerful Roe2, Powerful Mika, Powerful Yuu Possible Roe2xMikaxYuu


**The Vampanella**

 **A/N : Yes I was taken by Owari no Seraph, so what? For those who wait my fanfic about Naruto the Administrator, I will rewrite it as a whole since I'm not really satisfied with the whole plot, my stories can't continue because of my own brains who can't shut up about Naruto being the Administrator. Without Further ado Please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own Log Horizon or Owari no Seraph**

 **Prologue**

The taste of water lingers through her nostrils, she become something unknown to the world, her objective is to collect Emphatium energy for her race to live in her world which is dying, she uses her brother body to help her collect those Emphatium in this world named Theldesia or the Adventurers called it Elder Tale world? But what happened to her? She now falls through an endless void. She finally realized that she was dying, Minori, Shiroe-nii-chan.

"…"

She felt like she wanted to chuckle however the devoid of air or the lack of air prevent her from saying anything, she doesn't even know why is she still alive at this point. She didn't even know her Nii-chan, she just uses this body and receive his memories in the process.

Words to describe her appearance is the well-endowed body with a nice curve of hips and large breasts of DD-Cup, covered by a black sweater and short white skirts, she wears black stockings covering her thighs, she wears brown boots, over her clothes she wears a white cloak, hanging on her necks is a pendants, her hands are covered with white gloves.

She was a Traveler, a Fool who takes Empathium for her dying world resources, she was named by her Nii-chan, Roe2, and however since it was a little stupid she will just call herself Roe.

Empathium for the better explanations are something important. Something Irreplaceable, it is connected to MP or HP, We the Fool are divided into two kinds, Geniuses, and Travelers, Geniuses uses their power to take the Empathium by force by attacking the Adventurers and People of the Land, while Travelers uses the abandoned body at the moon to investigate the world whether it is filled with Empathium or not, Different from Geniuses, Travelers seems to have personality than the Geniuses which only takes everything by force.

She slowly feel something, an air filled her nose, She feels alive but she didn't know where, Impossible! She was supposed to be dead.

She will enter a new world filled with Humans where her Onii-chan lives before he was transported to the world of Elder Tale.

 **Earth, Japan, Akihabara ,2010 (2 years before The Apocalypse)**

"Ara?" The confused Roe found herself in the middle of a town, a really busy town at that, the strange thing was she never knew any of this before, the scenery of which seems a huge civilizations and great technologies.

She was bumped by many people in the town that it was really hard to walk, she bumped into a boy which was young boy wearing black shirt and black pants, he has a medium black messy hair, and he looks really cute with his green eyes. She finally realizes he was staring at her confused.

"Roe-onee-chan, what are you doing here? Let's go home and stop Cosplaying, you said you will go for a week but your job is cosplaying? What a troublesome nee-chan? The other is waiting for you." He pulls her out of the crowd.

"Eh?" she just follows him until she was bombarded by a handful of memories.

She was having a memory which she doesn't own; she owns an orphanage for the orphans whom she named Hyakuya? So does that mean her name is Roe Hyakuya? That is really strange.

She also surprised by the knowledge of her identity in this world, She was actually a High Vampire Rank however she decide to leave her position as the Queen of Vampires to live among humans and here she was handling bunch of kids without parents.

She was an Half-Alv Vampanella, a rare sight in the World of Elder Tale, however she seems a Vampire too here but strangely, she doesn't get any strange or bad effects of any Vampire should such as she must be really tired or her HP must have depleted, or maybe weakened by the sun but no, she was perfectly fine, also in this world Vampire seems to need a blood but why she doesn't have those urges?

Next, she was wearing her clothes from the Last world which was strange, her right hand is holding her staff, she still have the skills and knowledge of Elder Tale.

"Yuu-chan, slowdowns will you? Nee-chan just wanted to enjoy the city for a while can't I?" She was giving him a puppy eyes.

"Nee-chan, how many times do I have to tell you I have a high resistance of that face, also you suppose to buy food for everyone in the orphanage." He crossed his arms while a little bit of pouting.

She grinned. "Hai hai, Yuu-chan really cares for our family eh?" she ruffled his hair.

He became flustered. "Of course! Mika also said so; we should take care of our family. Everyone in the Orphanage is Family right?"

She nodded. "You are absolutely right Yuu-chan, let's go."

"Uhn." He holds her hand tightly as they reach the orphanage.

 **Orphanage**

They reach the Orphanage where Roe (In this world) is supposed to live in, she never know why the 'she' from this world love taking care of children, it must be her habit of Minori and Her friends calling her 'Nee-chan' She nodded optimisly while Yuu who was looking at his caretaker sweetdropped.

"Nee-chan we're home." Call Yuu at her stopping her out of stupor.

"Hai, I'm coming." She excitedly walks to the house.

Yuu opens the door and calls everyone inside the orphanage. "Minna! Roe-nee-chan has returned!"

After Yuu called, the entire orphanage children in the house running towards her and gives welcoming and monstrous hug.

""Nee-chan!"" All of them called out to her while Roe's head filled with fantasy of being surrounded by children.

She rubs the back of her head. "Don't worry Minna. Your Onee-chan will protect all of you forever!"

""Hai! Nee-chan!.""

She flustered and could not withstand the call of the kids and hug them. "All of you are really really really cute!"

"Hai Hai Roe-nee-chan, it's about time you let everyone go, can you see you suffocate them." Another Young boy the same age as Yuu, he wears a white shirt and a blue pants, his appearance is a handsome young boy, He has medium-length curly blond hair and blue eyes.

Roe noticed his words and start to look at her childrens. "Uwaah~ I'm sorry, I'm too excited and really love you and I can't let my feelings overflowed with love." She did the dramatic pose while saying all of that which makes everyone laughed.

She approach her other trusted young boy. "Mika-chan you are a good boy, I really trust you and Yuu to take care of everyone here, even If I'm gone for the past few weeks you still take care of them, Arigatou Mika-chan."

She offered him a smile which he blushes.

"No, it's nothing; I'm just doing my duty that's all."

"Heeee~ Mika-chan is blushing!" a young girl jumped to Mika's back.

Akane was a young girl with brown hair and a braid on the left side which was secured by a dark hair band. She had petite stature and large, round eyes. She is also the one friend with Yuu and Mika.

"No! It's not true!" He try to denied her but Yuu also tease Mika.

"Hehehe, Mika do you like Roe-nee-chan? That's really cute of you."

Everyone was laughing and Roe felt the heartwarming feeling coming from these kids, she don't know why but, she will love this place later on.

 **Time Skip**

 **Sanguinem, City under Kyouto, Ruled by Krul Tepes (Vampires), 2011 (One year before the Apocalypse)**

 **Meeting Room**

She sat in a chair with a large circling table, She pushes up her glasses and saw her companions sitting on the other side of the Table was Krul Tepes, The current ruler of Vampire in Japan, Third Progenitor, and Ferid Bathory, Seventh Progenitor of Vampires.

Krul has the appearance of a young girl. She has red eyes, pointed ears, and long pink hair, partially done up in two pigtails by black ribbons that resemble bat wings. She also has what appear to be either two small accessories or short black horns at either temple.

She wears a short black frilly style dress with detached sleeves that run past her hands. She wears black sleeves under them that reach her knuckles. Attached to the back of her dress is a black cloak that runs from her waist down to her ankles. She also wears a white detached collar on her neck with a red ribbon through it. She wears high-heeled black boots that reach up to her thighs.

Ferid is a vampire, so he has elongated pointy ears, red eyes, and fangs. He has long silver hair which is tied with a ribbon, along with a pair of red earrings.

Ferid's attire is composed of several portions. It consists of a suit, a long coat, thigh high boots and a poncho to complement the noble appearance.

He dons a pair of light-colored pants and a vest-like undershirt which is embellished by dark colored rhombuses and a decorative cut. The pants and undershirt are overlapped by a long, light colored coat that appears to possess a dark colored pocket situated on the coat's lower left side and dark sleeves that are adorned by stud-like buttons and ruffles around the cuffs. The coat is kept together by a belt and a sash. Over his coat, Ferid wears a visibly embellished poncho that features various metals and dark-colored shoulder embroideries. The poncho is held together around Ferid's dark-colored color by a long ribbon and decorative ruffles. His dark colored, thigh-high boots feature four stud-like buttons along the thigh, resembling the buttons along his coat cuffs.

Why is she currently talking with these two? The answer is that in exactly one year from now, an apocalypse will appear and destroy humanity, it is said that the event will be happening by the order of the higher beings to exterminate humans, however the Vampire saw a chance of survival in this Apocalypse, to take control of humans to become Vampire Livestocks.

Vampire needs blood for living and they saw an opportunity to extend their lives by drinking bloods of human, even though they are a beings that almost immortal to boot, If the Apocalypse does happen, she doesn't even care about Human themselves however she need to help the children in the orphanage in a way.

"It's been awhile isn't it? Second Progenitor Roe Vatler." Tepes asked with an almost sarcastic tone.

"Your beauty with your glasses seems unfazed by living years among humans Vatler." Ferid smiled lustily by looking at her.

Roe however just pushes up her glasses. "Save the familiarity, I'm here for a business regarding to the new age of Vampire one year from now."

Tepes smiled lightly. "Humans are a fragile being, weak and a traitor for their race themselves, the disease will spread throughout the world and will kill all Adults except for the young adults and children, and then Vampire will truly rule Humanity as a whole."

Roe frowned and stare at her old friend. "So? You are planning to take outside world and then find the surviving humans to become your livestock huh? Humans themselves I don't really care however you are targeting children here."

This time Ferid's turn to speak. "You are growing soft Vatler since when did you turn into something so weak that you won't kill children, Oh yes because you raised human children at your orphanage to be your 'family' right or is it 'something else' ?" He ended with a smirk.

Roe lazily shrugged it off. "Nope, it wasn't anything like that, but children in my orphanage are my lives I won't let both of you touch them no matter what."

Tepes smirk at Roe statement. "Then what will you do when other Vampires found them during the Apocalypse?"

Roe just smiled widely while she shows them her fangs. "Of course, Murder them!"

Tepes smirked at this already expecting the answer. "So? Would you like to join? Since I know you as the direct descendant of the First Progenitor and you yourself is the Second Progenitor will no doubt play a role in this operation?"

She cross her arms while giving a nice jiggle of her breasts, Tepes is irritated at her old friends because of her beauty and those big mounds while Ferid just stare at her jiggling breasts for pleasure.

Roe finally pushes her glasses. "I will think over what you are going to do next year, my answers well maybe months before the Operation." She sighed. "Honestly I'm really tired with Humans, sometimes that I just want to rip them apart, but sometimes I saw humans who are genuinely nice to their own."

Tepes just smirked while tapping the table. "Really, you are just too kind for your own good, really sometimes I wonder if you are even a Vampire."

Roe just smiled. "I'm just your ordinary Vampire Tepes-chan!" she finally let go the formality.

"Yet, you are walking under the sunlight and didn't even need to drink blood; you still call yourself a Vampire?" She retort while still having her smirk.

She thrust her chest like she was feeling excited while Tepes twitched at Roe's Breasts they really are big. "Of course, who do you think I am? I am the great Second Progenitor Roe-onee-chan!"

"Stop with the Onee-chan Baka!" She genuinely smiled at her old friends; she really is cheerful in her own ways.

"Aww~~ don't worry Tepes-chan, Onee-chan will be with you Teehee~" She pulls Tepes and force her to sit at Roe's lap while Roe is caressing Tepes like an Older sister.

"Let me go! It's embarrassing; you purposely do this aren't you?" Tepes squirm to try to get out of Roe's grasp but can't

"You said that but you actually like it right?" She nuzzles her cheek at Tepes.

Roe looks at Tepes with sparkling eyes. "Let's go to the other side of the town and feels the goodness of Human city, it's warm and they have a lot of good foods!"

"Humph, I can't really walk in the sunny day now can I?" She crosses her arms while pouting.

"Don't worry about it let's just walk and enjoy the city at night!" She cheerfully hugs Tepes again.

"But…." Tepes stopped her retort as Ferid who has been left out for quite a time finally stand up.

"While it is really satisfying looking at both of you it seems I was no longer needed here, If you would excuse me." He bows while walking out of her room but before he gets out of the room Roe called him.

"Ferid, don't do anything stupid, I know you could be reckless and a sadist at time." She 'warns' him about his personality that which he smile.

Ferid just stare at her with his smile and bow. "It is a great honor for the great Vatler-sama to give me a warning, well then I shall be off." He left the room quietly.

After Ferid's gone she narrow her eyes while pushes her glasses. _"That man, he certainly planning something, we shall see what is going to happen."_

She notices that her clothes have been tugged, and then she noticed Tepes looking at her embarrassed. "Your offer to the city I will consider it."

Roe smiled and nodded. "Uhn~"

 **On the way Towards the Orphanage**

Roe keeps thinking about her lives at this world, she thought that living in this world must be hard, however she finds something strange that she could not found on that world. Warm. Right, Warm, she doesn't feel the same Warm like she was with Minori and her friends, but still she thinks that this is a new discovery.

New warmth, Family warmth, She doesn't know what it is.

But, All of these feelings are going directly at her families at the orphanage, she know that she cannot just stand there while watching the vampires take over the world and People will die because of her ignorance?

She snorted, she just wanted to turn her back from reality, back when she was in Theldesia, she doesn't really know what Human culture really is, she hates their society, however she saw another people called The Adventurers which is very different than the Human or People of the land.

They are strong and smart, creative, she was intrigued by the Adventurers however as she was transported, a year has passed by and now she knew that The Adventurers are actually coming from this world but, how did she able to jump through this place? That should be impossible, Adventurers maybe, but she, No matter If she could do it the others might be able to go home, or will they?

Many questions might be answered or unanswered in the back of her mind. She just wanted to focus on this supposedly Apocalypse. She will need to do research some more. She might be able to tell those Adventurers, she will need a research for the upcoming event.

She pushes her glasses. "That doesn't even matter! Now I need to go home and eat Curry with everyone!"

She moves a bit faster while humming.

 **A/N : There it is, tell me what do you think? Is it bad? Is it good, I will rewrite some of my fanfic later on, Please give me a nice and long reviews but no flames please, I'm not veteran T_T, Thank you so much and Have a nice day Ja ne~**

 **Sohara out**


End file.
